Torn From Heaven
by XxTru-AngelxX
Summary: Azazeal has been exiled from heaven,what will Azazeal do for revenge against the ones who exiled him?Longer summary inside
1. Chapter 1

This is the longer summary of the story so there will be more chapters if your thinking 'is that it?'.

If you like the lot so far R&R so I know I can carry on writing or if you have any ideas thanx.

After being ripped from Heaven for loving a mortal, Azazeal is heartbroken when

faced with the murder of his beloved.

Now exiled Azazeal vows never to fall in love again, only to forge his very own army and take over the world.

His soldiers, other fallen angels called Nephilim are gathered and waiting to take over only to find out that Azazeal needs a son to complete his plan and release his Nephilim.

Faced with that news Azazeal becomes obsessed with trying to get a son only to fail. Now 500 years later Azazeal finds the his former love and been reincarnated.

Will Azazeal take a second chance at love?

And if he does will his obsession with getting a son get in the way?


	2. Fallen

hi again this very first chap is dedicated to Autumn-371, my first reviewer of this story thanx again.

And the answer to your question is yes it will be Cassie.

enjoy the first everyone please R&R and give me any feedback.

thank you.

* * *

A figure moves in the shadows, seemingly blending in if it was a shadow itself.

The figure moves quickly, keeping to the darkness to hide its presence from unwanted attention.

The footfalls are so soft that that even a person with the best of hearing could not of heard the figure coming.

Stopping at the corner of an abandoned building the figure scans the surroundings to see if it has been followed, satisfied that no-one has followed it, it steps into the darkened building.

Once inside the building the figure takes off its black cloak and hat, fumbling in the corner the figure finds what it has been looking for and strikes, the match now alight bathes the corner in a soft glow.

Bending over the figure lights the lantern dispersing the glow throughout the room, revealing the figure itself to be a tall man with dark hair, with long side burns and a moustache.

This man if you take a closer look at him is fitted with the finest clothing you can get.

Black tailored pants, a long cuffed white shirt, a dark grey vest and a suited black jacket adorned him, but the thing that stands out the most is the black tattoo on his neck.

With the room now bathed in light the man walks towards the other end of the room, where he finds an old four-poster bed covered in red cotton sheets, wrapped inside the cotton sheets is a young woman of 24, her blonde hair splayed across the white pillows and her blue/green eyes staring up into the mans face.

The young woman's mouth turned into a smile when she found her love staring down at her, it had been a month since he had last seen her but he promised her he would return and now here he is.

"Azazeal...my love, you have returned" her soft voice spoke out.

She had missed her love and it had been a long and lonely month without him, if he had stayed away any longer she would surely would not of coped.

"yes…my darling I have returned like I promised and will never leave you again" the man Azazeal whispered as he bent down to lay a kiss upon her forehead.

Azazeal though had not been truthful, even though he would of loved to never to leave his darling alone again, he would have to and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Even now Azazeal was taking a chance by being there with his love, that situation he was in was against all the rules he needed to follow, but Azazeal could not take himself to tear away from his love as he had finally found his one true love and soul mate.

Forgetting the consequences that his actions would cause him Azazeal set down by his love and gathered her against his chest, just wanting to feel her body against his, to feel the warmth and comfort that flowed into his body when he was around her.

Azazeal and his love had been together for almost a year now, hiding their relationship as a secret hoping that it would never get out because if it did things that neither would ever imagined would of happened.

So hiding in shadows and disguising one another they met in secret, confessing their love and promises they would always stay together, as if one would die the other would die too in a way.

The couple seemed as ordinary as any other couple if you just glance at them, but that was far from the truth if you could ever of guessed.

Yes the couple looked ordinary to any eye, but not everything is looks is it?

The truth is that Azazeal's love was a witch, a practitioner the magicks with powers other people wished for, but Azazeal himself was the most extraordinary person you would ever come across if you would call him that.

Azazeal was a ANGEL, Gods messenger, a guardian sent over to watch the mortals below.

But there was a rule to being an Angel and that was never to fall in love with a Mortal, it was forbidden that Angel's were not to fall in love with them and to do anything else with them, their only job was to guard the mortals and not to take part in their lives.

But as we know not all rules are easy to follow as they seem and that rule was the most worst to follow as no-one has control over their heart, as the heart follows it's own path.

And Azazeal was the one that broke that rule as he was sent down to protect a young mortal of 15 with bright blonde hair and blue/green eyes, over the years Azazeal's love for the young mortal grew and when she first came into her powers Azazeal was the first one there for her.

Their friendship grew to love and they proclaimed it by their first act of love on the young woman's 23rd birthday and was when they vowed never to leave each other.

But some vows are broken and their vow was broken was when Azazeal was summoned to the Council.

Azazeal had just left his love when he heard a call form above that they wanted him to come and see them. Azazeal arrived at the Soft, grey marble doors as he waited to seen, the doors opened and Azazeal went in to see what fate had in store for him.

Stepping into the huge marble carved room, glistening with gold and silver carvings Azazeal walked to stand in front the Council who upon the golden thrones looked more menacing the ethereal.

Azazeal knew they had found out about his relationship with the mortal woman and waited for his punishment to be given out but the punishment was not what he was expecting and stood there shocked before he could finally grasp what they had just said.

HE AZAZEAL, GUARDIAN ANGEL HAS BEEN EXILED FROM HEAVEN

And what for?… for just loving a mortal.

Azazeal was seething as he was thrown out of heaven, he had nothing left, not an Angel just a worthless being (or so he thought)…but wait he did have some thing left he had his love waiting for him.

Not caring about keeping to the shadows as his secret was out, Azazeal ran to where his love was, blood pounding in his ears and heart ringing that he was free and could have his relationship with his love out in the open and start a family, be with each other forever.

His promise was finally becoming true.

But he felt some dread deep in his heart like something was going to happen or already had already happened and that set him off as he ran even faster to get to his love.

Arriving at the abandoned building where he last left his love, Azazeal stormed in.

He stopped and his heart broke at the last site that was in front of him, tears running down his face Azazeal stepped forward to his love.

His love was lying on the bed her lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling, blonde hair matted with blood and her once unblemished face marked with blood. Her features was marked with the one of surprise and her white nightgown drenched with blood from where her throat had been cut.

Azazeal dropped to his knees in front of the bed staring at his dead love, tears coursing down his cheeks and sobs retching from his body,

Azazeal vowed never to fall in love again, the pain with losing his beloved was too much and would never want to take the chance and end up with that again.

But Azazeal made a second vow and that was the get revenge for what had happened to him and to him former love.

He would raise his very own army and teach the people and other Angels a lesson they wont forget.

Getting to his feet Azazeal wiped his face, walked towards the bed and closed the eyes of his love.

"Don't worry my love I will avenge your death, I will never forget you….my Catherine" he whispered and place the last kiss he ever get to bestow her again and walked out of the building and into the night to start on his plans for revenge.


	3. Broken Plans

Finally another chapter, sorry i didn't update sooner.

Thank you to all the poeple that has reviewed this fic, hope you like it.

Keep on R&R, if you have any ideas or comments.

On to the Fic...

* * *

It had been nearly 200 years since the death of Azazeal's love, and true to his word he had formed a plan that would revenge his love's death and his exile.

For those years Azazeal had gathered other exiled angels like he and called them 'Nephilim' (Fallen angels) these were his soldiers that would help him achieve his revenge and take over the world with it.

Azazeal had searched far and wide for his army to be completed, the other Fallen angels recognising him as their leader did what they were bid and followed him, as they knew that Azazeal was the only one that could avenge them and grant them their freedom.

Over the years Azazeal's heart grew cold, he held no joy and love since his beloved was murdered; the only object of his desires was to see his revenge come true.

But his plan took many years, and even after the 200 years when he finished his army the plan could not be completed due to a flaw that neither he nor others thought of.

The fates knew that no person could live without love and it was decided that Azazeal could not complete his plan until he had a son.

When Azazeal heard of this, he of course did what any other person or angel would of done…he threw a fit, angered be on belief Azazeal demanded that they should change his fate that he needed a son to be granted the power to release his Nephilim.

But once his fate was written down not even god himself could change the wheels of destiny.

At that time Azazeal locked himself away, brooding that he would never be free and complete his plan. Day and night he spent his time in darkness, never emerging for food or water, he wasted away until he thought of a way to cheat his fate.

Blaming himself that he hadn't of thought of it sooner, Azazeal became his dark and cold self once again; his plan of revenge was put on hold for while Azazeal came up with a new one that would achieve the plan for revenge.

So the plan that Azazeal came up with was the one he thought he could cheat his fate with and that was by getting, basically anyone pregnant with a son that he so desperately wanted.

So at night Azazeal visited the attractions that were laid on offer to him, stalking down the cobbled streets Azazeal prayed on his victims. Selecting a few each time that would take on his attentions, treating them harshly and roughly, trying to get his wanted outcome.

This became a regular occurrence for Azazeal, his former plan for revenge put on hold while a new plan or shall I say obsession grew.

But not matter how many times Azazeal visited the so-called attractions, not one of them got pregnant. It didn't matter if they were pretty, ugly, thin or fat, if he did them so many times he couldn't count they still didn't get pregnant.

Every time that Azazeal went to them he lost I bit more of Catherine, the act of love done with Catherine was now tainted by the harsh reality that Azazeal preformed with those other women at night.

Not once did Azazeal care about these women, the only thing he cared for was the thought of one of them being pregnant with his son, but that never did happen, so he still treated the women he went with, with violence and cruel temperament.

Eventually Azazeal lost hope that had would ever get a son and laid both his plans off until he came up with a new solution that would help his fate along.

So over the next 300 years Azazeal plotted, but at the same time integrated with the mortals around him. He became successful, as he did need to live like any one else.

Azazeal's cruel shell did wear away somewhat over the years but the coldness that was held in his eyes told the tale and hurt he has lived though.

He barely remember his beloved, he remember her face but not of the acts he did with her, due to the many things he did over the years it tainted his memory of his love and erased the bits he wanted to keep.

But now Azazeal has grown into the future and accepted that times have changed, although he does spend time with the women he has given up on ever producing a son.

At the time Azazeal is in his club, surrounded by all the women he could want but it never fills him, he's always left with a hole inside him, empty as neither of these women could ever compare to Catherine.

The club suites his mood and exterior, adorned in black and deep red seats, Azazeal lays back and takes a sip of his drink.

A power surge goes through the club, cutting off the lights and anything electrical sending the club into menacing darkness, the air around Azazeal this thick and sizzling, it was not an ordinary power surge but one of a very powerful witch.

Taking huge amounts of the air in Azazeal feeds off the sheer amount of power that's

Surrounding him.

Whoever had caused the power surge must have been very powerful indeed, and no one had come close to the power that his beloved had, but this person did and more.

Drunken on the amount of power Azazeal inhaled he decided that he would find the witch that rivalled the magic that his former love had and take her for his own.

Lights flickered back on, finishing the last of his drink Azazeal took a stand, grabbing his long black coat he walked out of his club, ignoring the curious and angered glances that followed his movements.

Azazeal knew that he had to find the witch that caused that much power and see what kind of woman she was, as after all Azazeal fed on power but most of all Azazeal fed on beauty.


	4. Found You

I want to thank all the people for reviewing this fiction,

I'm sorry for not updating this sooner but i had my exams and revision to do as well as more to look forward to.

I''ll try and make sure you wont have to wait ages for the next chapter to be updated

thanx again and please kepp R&

* * *

Like a moth to a flame Azazeal was drawn to the sudden burst of magic. It captured his very being and he felt that he had no choice but to follow it.

A burst of magic like that wouldn't of come from any person it had to have been from very powerful and unique person, a powerful and unique witch.

When he stepped out of the club the magic still lingered around him engulfing him in the very essence of that person's power.

Gathering his bearings Azazeal set off to find the cause of that magic and to capture it as his own.

Taking the mortal way Azazeal strided down the streets towards the power, looking around him he decided that even after his long time on earth things never changed.

There were still those women that laid on offer their body for money they desperately needed instead of finding of a dignified way of earning i.

still the parts of town that no-one dared to venture into for not wanting to encounter the dark things that were lurking there ready to attack.

Even though something's remained the same Azazeal was in awe of the actual increase in technical and modern advances these mortals had come up with, not once in his mind thought that these mortals come up with anything useful, but as usual they had proved him wrong.

Focussing his mind back on to the new magic he had encountered he opened his senses and began to follow the trail the magic had left in it's wake, the powerful potency of the magic enriched his senses and sent electrical signals through his body.

From what he can gather from this was that although that this person was powerful, very powerful, was that this witch had only come into her powers and was still untrained.

This to Azazeal was the most precious gift he could ask for, not only could this witch become the most powerful and known witch around but he could most likely be able to bend the witch to his will.

Dark thoughts already forming in his cold and milieus mind he sped up his movements drawing curious glances from onlookers.

Turning around a corner Azazeal disappeared into the alley, the shadows cloaking his figure as he set out to find the witch.

It was night, and the grounds were quiet, the ominous building stood out, shadows hugging the surrounded area, a few lightened windows were on and signifying that people were actually living there.

This building was located on a huge amount of open land, with gardens carefully maintained, the structure giving off over a hundred years of history with statues and worn stone work.

Not once would you look at this building and think this is a school, no you'd probably look at it and think this probably is owned by a first rate rich snob who has only bought it for the value and status.

Taking a careful look at the front of the building you can see a slightly worn plaque with Medenham Hall inscribed Bording School.

All lights switched off and the dark corridors nearly impossible to find your way without a some sort of light, old paintings and tapestry's adorned the walls the old fashioned furniture and curtains giving off the sense even though these are modern times this building is still old fashioned.

Cold breezes whips through the corridor the tapestry's ruffling from the disturbance, whispers follow the breezes, whisperings of death and past, flowing through the corridors as if searching for something urgently looking for that something that would give them peace even for a moment.

It stops, a dark mahogany door stands in front it, the only obstacle left between them and their moment, blasting through the door rattles and the whispers are now in the room.

The moon light shinning through the windows the rays landing on a young woman sleeping in her bed.

The moon emitting a glow the emphasizes the woman's blonde hair and pale skin, her eyes scrunched up as if in some nightmare.

The young woman tosses in her sleep mummers slipping from her mouth

"A…"

"Az…"

"Azazeal"

She finally breathes, then falling back into a deep slumber.

Outside the window you can barely make out a figure, resting against a large tree there is Azazeal, eyes fixated on the window and cigarette firmly placed between his lips the end glowing, lighting up his face and as he takes in a drag with a smirk placed on his features.

Dropping the end and crushing it into the dirt he takes one final look at the window

"found you" he whispers.

And with a final sweep of his coat does back, disappearing into the night, until he plans to meet the witch.


	5. Strange Feelings

Sorry for the long wait, i've finished all my exams yay and will only have to wait for my results now, i will now try and update all my fics Regularly now. Hope you like this chapter it's different from the rest as the others were in Azazeal's view, this is mainly a Cassie's chapter.

please still keep R&R and thanks for all the others.

* * *

The morning light shone through the window, its brightness waking the occupant in the bed below. The young woman trying to evade the light that beckoning her to wake and get up, pulling the covers over her blonde head she succumbed to the cocooned warmth of her bed.

That was until the covers were ripped harshly from her now cold body, sitting bolt up right, blonde hair tussled from her nights sleep, she looked for the perpetrator that had stolen her warmth. Spotting her room mate and the end of her bed with her covers in her hands, she sighed at the dark haired women and got up from her bed.

"Now Thelma you know you could of thought of a different way to get me up" The blonde sighed while walking to the end of the room to pick up a white dressing robe.

"Believe me Cassie there was a different way far more enjoyable" she murmured.

Cassie finished tying her belt and turned round.

"What was that Thelma?"

"Nothing Cassie, we should get ready soon don't want to miss breakfast"

Cassie picked a brush of the dresser and ran it through her blonde hair, looking at Thelma through the mirror she gave her a smile.

"No we wouldn't want to miss that, I know how much you love your food Thelma"

Cassie hid her smile behind her hand and turned round to face Thelma as she had started to get ready.

"Funny Cassie now hurry up, otherwise it wont be just breakfast we miss and unlike me you don't like missing classes" Thelma winked as she finished putting on her long skirt.

"fine you won this time Thelma" Cassie got up off the seat and turned to get her clothes, when she spotted the blue vase-like shape that was on her table, remembering how she found it yesterday in the outside building where she smoked.

A sudden chill wracked through her body and flashes of images she had no idea of where they were from went through her mind, her gaze was firmly locked on the object not able to tear her eyes away.

A hand waved in front of her face, snapped her out of her trance, she blinked and looked at Thelma standing beside her, with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Cass are you alright" Thelma asked brushing some hair away from Cassie's face.

Cassie smiled at Thelma and walked over to her dresser

"Yeah Thelma I'm alright, you go down and get a seat I'll be down in a minute"

Thelma looked at Cassie concern shinning in her eyes.

"Ok then Cassie I'll see you down there"

Cassie watched though the mirror as Thelma gave her one last look and shut the door of the room behind her.

Letting out a tired sigh Cassie began to get dressed, thinking of recent events, the dream she had last night was the most troubling.

She remembered a young woman, flashes of blood and death, a dark man bathed in shadows and tattoo on his neck and a name AZAZEAL. Even though she couldn't comprehend what these flashes and that dream meant she felt that they were some how important. Shaking it off Cassie finished getting dressed and walked out of the room to meet with Thelma and eat breakfast.

"I hope Thelma doesn't eat all of it" Cassie thought as she walked through the corridors.

As she was walking she felt the same chill as this morning when she looked at the vase, whispers we coming from the next corner as Cassie turned she found no-one was there.

"I must be going crazy" she whispered.

Coming out into the main stair well Cassie walked down the steps wariness seeping into her, she looked around the entrance. 'Nothing out of the ordinary' she thought, 'but why I am getting this negative feeling then'. Taking one last look around Cassie went into the dining area looking for the sign of her best friend.

Spotting Thelma at a nearby table with a half eaten plate of food in front of her, Cassie sat down next to her.

"Didn't take you long to start eating, did it Thelma" Cassie asked while stealing some food off her plate.

"Hey that's mine" Thelma snatched the sausage Cassie had taken and took a bite off it.

"If you hadn't taken so long I wouldn't need to" Thelma waved the sausage in front of Cassie.

"Yes Thelma I know" Cassie sighed resting her head on her hands.

Thelma looked at Cassie worriedly "You sure your alright Cassie, I know you didn't sleep well last night".

"No, I'm alright Thelma, it was a just nightmare that stopped me from sleeping too well last night" Cassie lifted her head and gave Thelma a reassuring smile.

"If your sure Cassie…"

"Well I'm finished here" Thelma said putting down her knife and fork a satisfied smile on her face.

"You want anything Cassie, or do you want to go straight to class?" Thelma said while getting up and putting her tray on the rack.

"No I'm fine, lets just go to class" Cassie said standing up and walking over to the doors, stopping to wait for Thelma and the entrance.

"Ok then, it will start in a few minutes anyway"

Both Cassie and Thelma started walking down the halls, getting closer to their class.

"Cassie…" a breathy voice spoke

"Yes Thelma" Cassie turned to her friend to see what see wanted.

Thelma stopped and looked at Cassie "Cassie, I didn't say anything"

"Oh, sorry I thought you said something" Cassie said as she starting to walk again down the hall.

"Cassie…" the breathy voice spoke again.

Cassie stopped abruptly and looked around her to find the owner of the voice, nothing but her and Thelma were there. The paintings looked back at Cassie seemingly alive their eyes following her movements.

"Cassie you sure your alright" Thelma asked turning round to face Cassie concern in her features.

"Yes I'm sure Thelma, I'm just still tired from last night"

"Maybe I shouldn't go to class, I wouldn't be able to listen anyway I'm so tired" Cassie said feigning a yawn.

"Ok Cassie you go back to bed and I'll take some notes for you, it's unlike you not wanting to go to class"

"Thanks Thelma I'll see you later then" Cassie turned round and started to go back the way she had come.

"Yeah later Cassie" Thelma watched Cassie go and then started to her class room.

Cassie walked back through the corridors she had gone with Thelma, but this time they seemed different. They all looked the same yes, the same paintings and walls that had been their since she first came to the school. But now a strange presence followed in her wake, it chilled her body the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She looked round trying to figure out if someone was watching her, but that couldn't be it, everyone was in class now and no-one would risk wandering the halls if they got caught.

Finding herself back in the main entrance hall, Cassie walked though the main doors and outside, 'maybe if I get some air I'll be able to shake off this feeling' she thought. Walking across the gravel driveway Cassie walked towards the grassed area, wanting to stop at the bottom end where the large lake was. Finally getting to the bottom on the grass Cassie sat on the edge looking out on to the lakes mirrored surface

"What's wrong with me" she asked her reflection, seeing if the reflection would give her some answers.

Her reflection change and instead a young girls body lay in the water, hair missing from her head, bloody patches on her white dress and closed eyes that suddenly flashed open and stared at Cassie's face.

"Cassie…" the girl whispered,

Cassie jumped back from the edge of the lake, her heart beating fast and her breath coming in short gasps, she looked back at the lake to find that the girl had gone and only her reflection remained.

"What the…" Cassie started as her gazed remained in the lake's surface.

Another image flashed this time of a man with dark hair but as soon as it appeared it had disappeared as well. Cassie looked up from the lake and across the lake where the same man that was in the lake was standing there looking at her.

"Cassie…"

She heard as she still stared at the man in black clothing across the lake, something about this man frightened her but at the same intrigued her.

"Cassie…"

Her vision started to black out, her last thought before she completely back out was who is that man.

The man looked out from across the lake a smirk that seemed ever present on his face was there, he had seen her again and it seemed that he was affecting her. The way she had seen those images and blacked out then was all the effect of him being there that had caused it.

"Cassie…"

"Your mine…"

He whispered as he left her prone form next to the lake and went off to make plans for the next meeting he would get properly acquainted with her. And still a smirk on his face and a smile in his eyes. 'I will have her if it's the last thing I do' was his last thought as he left his witch behind him where later on she will awake with dreams of him.


End file.
